The present invention relates generally to wide area data networks, and in particular, to a method for initiating emergency calls from a data communications device coupled to a wide area data network.
The public telephone network is known to handle emergency calls that are made to the network for emergency assistance. Typically, after a database query for emergency numbers associated with a telephone line, an operator in the telephone network connects the call to an emergency authority for the dispatch of emergency services. Then, the emergency authority handles the dispatch of emergency units such as paramedics, police and firefighters.
Presently, users of data communications devices can communicate with each other via a wide area data network, for example, the Internet. Exemplary data communications devices include computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). These devices provide users with an alternative way to communicate with others for personal or business-related matters, especially in situations where a telephone is unavailable or is not within close proximity to the user. For instance, users communicate with others through an Internet Relay Chat, or IRC, which is a real-time online chat that allows simultaneous communication between Internet users.
Unfortunately, data communications devices are not equipped to handle traditional voice communications, and as a result, in emergency situations where no telephone exist, there is no way to make an emergency call. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to facilitate emergency calls from data communications devices.
A method is provided for servicing emergency calls from a data communications device that is coupled to a wide area data network, for example, the Internet. Preferably, the communications device is a computer or a personal digital assistant with a keypad. First, a user of the communications device registers for emergency call service on an emergency call site that is associated with the wide area data network. The registration information preferably contains data about the user and the hardware and software components of the device. This data is stored in a user database associated with the emergency call site or, alternatively, stored in a memory of the device, for example, as a web browser cookie. When required, the user initiates an emergency call from the device. The call is initiated by pressing a button that is located on the keypad of the device for emergency calls. Alternatively, the call is initiated by dialing a predetermined sequence of keys on the keypad of the device. Then, the call is connected to the emergency call site over the wide area data network. The site preferably starts up a real-time online chat interface between the user and an operator located at an operator station that is associated with the emergency call site. Alternatively, communications between the user and the operator are established through a telephone call over the wide area data network or through the telephone network. The identity of the user is displayed to the operator. The operator receives data about the emergency from the user via the real-time online chat or other communications interface. The operator performs a database query to determine emergency numbers for responding to the emergency based on the data received from the user. The list of emergency numbers is stored in an emergency service numbers database that is associated with the emergency call site and accessible through the telephone network. The operator may select one of the numbers from the list of emergency numbers and call a local authority who is either an emergency authority who dispatches emergency units, or a public safety answering point that connects the call to the emergency authority. Alternatively, the emergency call is handled by an automated system instead of a live operator.